


Just This

by drjamband



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drjamband/pseuds/drjamband
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt at the trekkink LJ asking for a fully-clothed Spock fingering a naked Kirk. So there you have it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just This

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, all! Yet another one shot for you. The prompt over on the trekkink LJ was: "Kirk naked on a fully clothed Spock's lap, panting against Spock's neck while Spock makes him come harder than he ever has with just his fingers up his ass. Bonus points for a shaking and fucked out Kirk and a protective and caring Spock in the aftermath!"
> 
> Enjoy!

The bridge was quiet. Not even the sound of the various machines buzzing could be heard over the blood rushing in Jim's ears. Spock was sprawled in the captain's chair, a small tube of lubricant poking out of the pocket of his black pants. Jim stood before him, hot and panting and needing  _something_ , though he couldn't clearly think of what.

The only light was the blue of the machines, highlighting Spock's sweater and Jim's eyes. Finally, Spock pulled the lube from his pocket.  _Apple._  Jim licked his lips. "Disrobe," Spock commanded, and Jim almost came just from the sound of that voice. His hands trembled as he raced to rip off his gold top, and Spock's hands clenched minutely on the armrests. "You must learn patience, James.  _Slower_."

Jim crossed his arms and lifted up his undershirt, making sure Spock got a good, long view of his chest before he dropped the shirt to the floor. Next he bent down and untied his boots before slipping off his socks. He undid his belt with a deliberate lack of speed, the  _clink-clank_  of the buckle sounding sharp on the almost empty bridge. He was finally left in nothing but tight gray boxers, and Spock licked his lips. Jim hooked his thumbs into the waistband and pulled it away from his body at a snail's pace, finally pushing the underwear down his legs and past his feet.

He smirked, causing Spock to growl. "On my lap.  _Now_."

Jim made it to the chair in two steps and carefully situated himself with one knee on the outside of each of Spock's thighs. He balanced himself with his hands on Spock's shoulders, breathing heavily as Spock opened the bottle of lube. "Wait," Jim panted, and Spock froze. "You're not undressing?"

"No, Jim," Spock answered smoothly, returning to his task of applying the lube to his fingers. "You will be the only one exposed." With that, Spock deliberately pushed one finger into Jim, causing him to cry out softly. Spock wrapped his other arm around Jim's waist, placing kisses on his chest as he began to pump. He could feel Jim tremble with the effort of not flopping down onto Spock's torso.

After a minute, Spock added a second finger, gently creating a V shape with them several times before adding a third. When all three of Spock's fingers gently touched Jim's prostate, Jim cried out and thrust his hips downwards towards Spock's. "No!" Spock commanded, pulling all three fingers out, causing Jim to sob. "My fingers are the only thing you need to make you ejaculate. Do you understand?" Jim helplessly swivelled his hips in the air and nodded.

The expression on Jim's face when Spock thrust his fingers back in almost made Spock come: Jim's head was tilted slightly backwards, his eyes were closed, and his lips were parted wide as pant after pant escaped them. He began a rougher pace, jamming his fingers deeper into the man above him, barely pulling out before striking again.

Jim's moans became higher-pitched and he began to speak. "Oh, God. Oh, Spock. Fucking  _please_." He tightened his grip on Spock's shoulders and rode his fingers hard. "Give it to me, Spock. Oh, God, please. Give me everything." His pleas were nothing but whispers into the air as he threw his head back once again. Spock's pace was almost brutal as Jim's grip on his shoulders tightened even further. "Spock," he whimpered. "I need...Oh, God, I need to be touched."

"I am touching you, Jim," Spock responded smoothly, never altering his rhythm.

"Gotta touch my dick. You gotta, you gotta," he repeated as he bared his teeth.

"You will come just like this," Spock informed him as if it were a simple, irrefutable fact.

And he did. Spock pushed against Jim's prostate and left his fingers there, and Jim could only squirm helplessly and buck into nothing as he huffed scalding breaths and little cries onto Spock's neck and came hard over both their chests.

When he finally came to his senses, he was slumped against Spock and shaking. He didn't think he had the energy to open his eyes, let alone get off the chair anytime soon, but it didn't matter, because Spock wound his arms around Jim's form and tucked Jim's head to his chest. His hand rubbed soothing circles on Jim's naked back, and his lips placed small kisses in Jim's hair. "Ashayam," he finally breathed.

"Mmm," Jim responded, a contented rumble from somewhere in his chest.

"We should get back to our quarters."

Jim shifted and noticed Spock hard against him. He pressed down with the heel of his hand, and Spock thrust minutely into the pressure. "It's gonna be quick for you, isn't it baby?" Jim said softly as he pushed down even harder.

"Jim, please," Spock replied, his voice strained.

"Now why should I give you what you want when you wouldn't give me the same consideration?" Jim asked playfully. He swiped his palm along the head before gripping Spock once through his slacks and pulling. Spock came with a shout, and Jim felt wet warmth bloom over his hand. He smirked and kissed the lobe of Spock's ear. "Come on," he said, climbing off the chair and dressing again, shifting in vain against the fabric that stuck to his skin. Spock stood, grateful that the stain on his pants wasn't all too noticeable and that there wouldn't be any people in the halls. "Let's hurry," Jim continued. "I wanna get out of these clothes again." He punctuated his desire by trying to tug his underwear away from his skin.

Spock smoothed his uniform. "I find I am extremely amenable to that idea."


End file.
